


You Move Me

by IWouldDreamOutLoud



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldDreamOutLoud/pseuds/IWouldDreamOutLoud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You move me" means more than "I love you" ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Move Me

You.

Move.

Me.

Three words. Three little words. Three teeny tiny words, and yet, they meant so much. They  _accomplished_  so much.

It's not like it was a declaration of undying love. No, it was much more. To tell a person "I love you." is a big deal; but it was simple in comparison. It had been done before; it was necessary in any serious relationship. Love, it was a big deal, but finding the actual words to share your feelings? It wasn't even a chore. "I love you." You've been saying it since you were a child.

Now Blaine's words, "you move me," they meant so much more; because he not only said them, but because he chose them as well. Blaine Anderson was  _moved_  by Kurt Hummel. He wasn't in love. He wasn't star-struck. He was moved.

The very tilt of his world had been altered, changing the way he would live, how he would see, do, and hear things forever.

And it was all because of Kurt.


End file.
